


Which One Is It?!

by AchievementHunterCheryl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHunterCheryl/pseuds/AchievementHunterCheryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew have a routine when they go on heists. Carpool karaoke. It keeps them calm. But a discussion erupts during one particular song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which One Is It?!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Toto owns ‘Africa’. Ryan owns himself/Vagabond. I owe the Vagabonds in the Madhouse for this one. A little…carpool Karaoke before the heist. Also, thanks to James Corden for the Carpool karaoke. Mentions of Risingwood. So if it creeps you out. Sorry.

It was always an ice breaker. They always traveled together in the Achievement Hunter mobile to their destination. They always did something to stay in their own little words. It was Jeremy who decided to break the ice. He turned around from riding with Michael in the front seat. He looked directly back at Ryan who looked questioningly back at him.

 

“What, Jeremy?”

 

“Oh nothing.”

 

Jeremy said, smiling and then pushing buttons. Ryan heard the all too familiar strains of the guitar from the late 80’s song. He shook his head. He wasn’t going to be singing this song. Being caught in the shower singing it was one thing, but singing it in preparation for a heist was something completely different. Jeremy smiled and started singing the first lyrics loudly.

 

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She’s coming in twelve thirty flight_

_Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me toward salvation_

 

Jeremy nudged Michael, who looked at Ryan in the rearview mirror. He could see the vein in the side of Ryan’s head popping out. He knew that Ryan loved this song, judging from his playlist on Spotify. They also picked on each other, and this was part of the bonding process. Michael started singing the next part that Jeremy left off on, watching Ryan the entire time.

 

_I stopped an old man along the way_

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_

_He turned to me as if to say: “Hurry boy it’s waiting there for you.”_

 

Michael looked back in the rearview to see Ryan’s head moving back and forth as he sang the lyrics to the song quietly to himself. Michael knew what was coming next. Ryan turned his head and looked at the two boys staring at him in the mirror. He smiled like a little kid who was caught with his hand in the cookies, and that’s when he blurted it out.

 

_“It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I guess it rains down in Africa._

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had!”_

 

Jack and Gavin started laughing hysterically. Mica joined in on their laughing and looked over at Lindsay who had tagged along for the heist. Michael turned down the radio and looked back in the rearview mirror. This was a common argument they’d had, and Ryan always claimed he was right.

 

“You do know it’s _‘I bless the rains down in Africa_ ’ Ryan, right?” Lindsay said, asking him and taking out her phone. She was going through and going to Google to look up the lyrics. Michael smiled getting into the turn lane. He loved when his wife tagged along, because she could keep Ryan and the boys in check.

 

“Ooh, Rye-bread. Lindsay putting you in your place again?”

 

“Fuck you, Michael. And you too, Lindsay. I know what I heard! I bless the rains down in Africa makes no fucking sense!”

 

“Only in your dreams, baby.”

 

Michael said, blowing Ryan a kiss in the mirror. Ryan flipped him off as Lindsay playfully smacked Ryan in his head, then smacked Michael for good measure. Ryan continued singing the song loudly as everyone else joined in.

 

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_

_As they grow restless longing for some solitary company_

_I know that I must do what’s right_

_Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus along the Serengeti_

_I seek to cure what’s deep inside, frightened of this thing that I’ve become_

 

Ryan knew he was an animal, but at least he had someone back home who’d even him out. He thanked whoever was out there that Jon was in his life with their daughter Shayne, and he’d never let them down. He especially thanked whoever was out there that Jon was the police commissioner and turned a blind eye to them. Michael watched Ryan go somewhere else, and he knew what that look was. It was the same look he wore every time he looked at Lindsay.

 

“Ry, you know we’re going to be okay, right?”

 

“I know. I just hate disappointing him like this.”

 

Ryan said, sighing sadly. Michael knew how hard it was for them, being on opposite sides of the law, but love kept them together. And Michael knew how much Ryan and Jon loved each other. He looked in the mirror and smiled.

 

“You guys don’t let the job get in the way of your relationship, Ry. That’s badass. Lindsay and I aspire to be you guys.”

 

And in the middle of Michael’s speech about how much he wanted to be like them, Lindsay squealed a little bit as they arrived to the meeting point, seeing Geoff’s car outside waiting for them. Lindsay punched Ryan in the arm and he winced.

 

“Ow Lindsay, what the fuck?!”

 

“Ryan! Jesus, I was right! It is ‘I bless the rains down in Africa!’”

 

Everyone laughed, and they masked up. Ryan leaned in and kissed Lindsay on the cheek before shaking Michael’s hand. It was go time. Time to focus on the task at hand. Once the arrived to Geoff, Michael started humming. Then Jeremy. Then Lindsay and Mica. Then Geoff. Then Ryan. The Fake AH Crew was ready to take off on their heist, and they were stronger than ever because of their impromptu karaoke session.


End file.
